Wedding Crasher
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney is getting married to Scott. Which leaves Duncan depressed & he decides to tell one of his friends to crash their upcoming wedding! Will they get back together? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. NOTE: This will be in script format. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**November 10th 2016:**

**Courtney & Duncan's House:**

Courtney: (Walks to Duncan) "Duncan, I have something to tell you."

Duncan: (Gets shocked) What is it?

Courtney: (Tears up) "I'm gonna marry Scott."

Duncan: "Wait, WHAT?!"

Courtney: "You heard me! I'm gonna marry Scott!"

Duncan: "Hey Princess, you need to quit bitching around with that filthy animal."

Courtney: (Gets outraged) "Say that again.."

Duncan: "You need to quit bitching around with that filthy animal."

Courtney: (Walks to Duncan) Ok, Bad boy...

Duncan: (Backs away) "Oh crap.."

Courtney: (Tackles Duncan) "HYAH!"

(Then Courtney & Duncan started to have a brawl)

Duncan: (Slaps her in the face) "WHY ARE YOU DATING THAT MOTHER*bleep*ER?!"

Courtney: (Kicks him in the groin) "BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

(Then they continued to fight for an hour until they hear the doorbell)

Courtney: (Pulls away from Duncan) "Oh! It must be Scott!" (Walks to the door)

(She opens the door and it was Scott)

Scott: "Hey there Court! Why are you so bruised?"

Courtney: (sighs) "Duncan & I had a huge brawl about me marrying you."

Scott: "Where is he?"

Duncan: (Holding his groin in pain) "Right, here.."

Scott: "Well, If it isn't the boyfriend that got her back together on last year's Christmas."

Duncan: "Yeah, I know.." (groans) "Court, will I ever see you again?"

Courtney: "Sorry Duncan, but i'm with Scott from now on." (Tears up) *sniff* I guess this is a goodbye.." (She starts to cry)

Duncan: "Court please.. Give me a chance."

Courtney: "*sniff* I'm sorry Duncan, but this is final. Goodbye forever.." (She continues to cry)

Scott "Come on already.."

(They both leave the house to make Duncan all alone)

Duncan: (He starts to cry) "What have I done?" (He continues to cry)

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Week later..**

(Duncan is sitting at his room depressed as he thinks about the memories with him & Courtney)

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Courtney & Duncan were having fun at Geoff's Christmas party)

Courtney: "This party is awesome!"

Duncan: "Yes indeed, Princess."

* * *

**FLASHBACK 2:**

(Courtney & Duncan were seen at a Senior Prom)

Courtney: (Slow dancing with Duncan) "This is the best night ever Duncan."

Duncan: "It sure is." (Then the two kissed)

* * *

**FLASHBACK 3:**

(They were spinning around together at a bunch of flowers)

* * *

**FLASHBACK 4:**

(They were at Bridgette's birthday party)

Courtney: "Happy birthday Bridge!"

Bridgette: "Aw. Thanks Courtney & Duncan."

Duncan: "No problem."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACKS:**

Duncan: "Ah.. These were good old times.." (Then he starts crying again) "Why would she leave me?!" (He continues to cry)

* * *

**2 Minutes later..**

Duncan: "What am i gonna do now?"

(Long pause)

Duncan: (gasps) "I know!"

(Then he grabs his IPhone to call Lightning)

Lightning: (On the phone) "Sha-hello?"

Duncan: "Lightning, It's me, Duncan. I need your help."

Lightning: (On the phone) "With what?"

Duncan: "Courtney is getting married to Scott next week. And I need you to help me."

Lightning: (On the phone & gasps) "SHA-WHAT?!" That guy is gonna marry your girlfriend?!"

Duncan: (sighs) "Yes.. There must be a way to get her back to me."

Lightning: (On the phone) "How about you crash the wedding & say I object. Got it?"

Duncan: "That's a great idea! I'll remind you when the weddings here, ok?"

Lightning: (On the phone) "Ok then."

Duncan: "Thanks Lightning! I'll see you around. Bye!"

Lightning: (On the phone) "Sha-bye-bye!"

Duncan: (Hangs up on Lightning) "I'm coming for you Courtney. And I hope you come back to me."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**November 21st 2016:**

(Duncan & Lightning are just standing outside the church waiting for the end, Duncan is dressed in a black suit with a red tie & Lightning is dressed in a suit with a blue shirt)

Duncan: "Thanks for coming again Lightning."

Lightning: "No problem! I should've bought Anne Maria with me, but she didn't come."

Duncan: "Really? How come?"

Lightning: "She has a beauty pageant tonight."

Duncan: "Oh I see."

* * *

**At the dressing room:**

(Bridgette was dressing Courtney up and getting ready for the wedding, Courtney was dressed in her wedding outfit from the episode Niagara Brawls)

Bridgette: "Are you ready for your big day Court?"

Courtney: (sighs) "I guess Bridgette.."

Bridgette: "How come you're so gloomy?" (Walks to her)

Courtney: "I was thinking about the good times I had with Duncan. And it's over."

Bridgette: (Comforts her) "I know, Courtney. Things do change sometimes."

Courtney: (Tears up) "*sniff* I know Bridge. I know.."

Bridgette: "Now come on! The wedding is about to start!"

Courtney: (sighs) "Ok.."

(The wedding soon began Scott was waiting for Courtney to come. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow-tie, then Courtney walks to the stand to Scott nervously)

Scott: "Sweetheart, why are you nervous?"

Courtney: "About the wedding, that's all." (smiles nervously)

Priest: "People of Canada. We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two former Total Drama competitors, Courtney & Scott."

* * *

**1 Hour later. Outside at the church**

Lightning: "Good thing no one see's us, sha-sweet! By the way, you know the plan, right?"

Duncan: "Yes I do. I have to barge in & say I object, right?"

Lightning: "Yes!" (Looks out the window) "Holy crap they are going to the finale! Are you ready?

Duncan: (Breathes nervously) "Ready."

Lightning: "Now go!"

(Then Duncan manages to open the doors to the church to Courtney & Scott, who are about to kiss, but when they saw Duncan, they pulled away)

Duncan: "I OBJECT!"

(Crowd gasps)

Courtney: (Surprised) "Duncan?"

Scott: (Groans in anger) "Now what does he want?!"

(Duncan runs to the stand to Courtney)

Duncan: "Courtney, I really need to talk to you."

Courtney: "You really want to talk? Well It's too late! Because me & Scott are about to-"

Duncan: (Cuts her off) "Listen to me! Remember all the great times we had together?"

Courtney: "What are you talking about?"

Duncan: "Our memories from the past!"

Scott: "Courtney, don't listen to him. Just kiss me." (Then he attempts to kiss Courtney but she puts her hand on his mouth)

Courtney: "Scott, let me finish. You're talking about all of our memories together?"

Duncan: "Yes indeed Princess."

* * *

**After the memories that Courtney remembered**

Courtney: (Tears up) "Duncan, *sniff* You're right. I really do miss you."

Duncan: "I miss you too Princess." (Then he hugs her then she hugs him back)

Scott: "You dick! I was going to have the best day of my life! Courtney, please come back to me. PLEASE!"

(Courtney didn't answer, instead she walks to Scott & kicks him in the groin)

Scott: (Holding his groin in pain) "You're gonna pay for this Duncan. I will have revenge! You'll see!" (Then he collapses on the ground knocked out)

(The Audience cheers for Courtney & Duncan)

Duncan: "See? I told you we would be back together."

Courtney: (Walks back to Duncan) "I know Duncan." (Tears up) I missed you so much."

Duncan: (Grabs her waist) "I missed you too Princess."

(Then the two went into a passionate embrace & kissed passionately while the crowd was cheering for them)

Lightning: (Out in the window cheering) "SHA-BAM! My mission has been accomplished! YES! WOOHOO!"

* * *

**After the ceremony.**

(Scott was arrested by the police & taken away by them, while Courtney & Duncan are standing together embracing in the sunset)

Courtney: "I'll never date Scott again. I will always love you in all my heart Duncan."

Duncan: "I will always love you too Princess."

(Then the two kissed passionately again & hugged each other)

Lightning: (Watching them from the distance tearing up) "*sniff* I promised myself not to cry.. I can't hold it anymore.." (He starts to cry) "It's so beautiful!" (He continues to cry)

(Courtney & Duncan are still hugging each other ignoring Lightning then they kissed again)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
